monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
VoltaiK
VoltaiK is a thunder superhero! He is so quick that he can attack multiple times thanks to extra turn moves. Rumors have come true: VoltaiK is the replacement of pre-nerf Thorder. Overview Thorder was basically VoltaiK before but socialpoint nerfed the living hell out of Thorder, but VoltaiK has arrived and now we have reason to be scared again! VoltaiK is one of the better monsters to consider when deciding on a damage dealing monster, since he's naturally quite fast, has good power and keeps attacking over and over and over again until its stamina is depleted. During all this time, it might even get its special move and deal even more damage. VoltaiK has to be considered when you build your arena team, because this monster can solo-run entire teams easily and is the killer of water-type monsters. VoltaiK is SS rank in the Viability Ranking and for good reasons. Positives *VoltaiK keeps attacking until its stamina is depleted, making him extremely dangerous. *He has great speed and good power, another scary combo. *Water-types are common and VoltaiK loves to destroy them. *Because he attacks all the time, he gets his special move often. *Will sometimes have Bulwark trait *Static Shocks is an amazing move Negatives *His trait is sometimes hardened, which means he can be stunned, frozen, and possessed. *Because he needs stamina runes, VoltaiK is often outsped. *His special move stops him from attacking again. *Faraday's trait completely ruins any trick involving extra-turns Voltaik may have up its' sleeve. It'll be almost useless if it faces against Faraday or a monster with the Anticipation trait (enemy w/ trait attacks first before monster can benefit from extra-turn) Movesets Multi-strike frenzy! *Electrodynamic Assault *Static Shocks *20.000 Volts *50.000 Volts *'3 Stamina Runes/2 Stamina Runes, 1 Speed Rune/2 Stamina Runes, 1 Power Rune' Classic, predictable, but very effective. The rune spread is however you feel like, you should try it and keep changing it until you feel experimented about it, so you can make a choice. One thing is sure: you want as much stamina as possible, so 2 Stamina Runes is the minimum. Any monster that gives stamina regeneration like Caillech or Goldfield is good. Kihaku works very well. All of your moves give extra turns. Use 50.000 Volts first as it is your most powerful move and use it whenever it is available. Use Static Shocks next to deal damage to all enemies. 20.000 Volts is good to kill a weakened Water-type and Electrodynamic Assault is your typical no cooldown move that also gives an extra turn, so you don't even have to worry about Timerion at all. This monster is very easy to use, so have fun! Counters You clearly want to be faster than this guy, as when he starts attacking, you are pretty much dead. Any monster that is fast and that can stun or freeze him is good. Earth monsters are especially good against VoltaiK. Not only can they abuse its low HP with their super-effective moves, but most of them can stun too! Possessing won't really work well, unfortunately. But you can try removing all it's stamina. General Thetys can do that just fine, but that is REALLY risky, considering how she is a water-type. Shakti is another monster that can remove stamina while keeping his. Another way to counter VoltaiK is to have a monster on a complete higher level than him. Also, recently, there has been a nerf where accuracy affects extra turn. Therefore, sometimes VoltaiK would not get an extra turn and total blind and blind affects extra turn. If a monster with high health like Ouros. Even the Dragonian Beast can one hit VoltaiK if his attack is high enough. One of the best methods would be to inflict something that does damage to him each turn such as poison , burn , etc. This way each extra turn he gives himself is another turn of damage inflicted resulting in a quick easy death! By far the easiest method to completely fucking ruin a Voltaik's day is to have a monster with the Anticipation trait or Faraday on your team, as Faraday has an improved version of Anticipation's main job (attacking first before monster can benefit from extra-turn), which utterly makes Voltaik nearly useless save for one or two meh Special attacks since nearly all of its' moves involve extra-turn abuse. Book Analysis Superheroes *Viability Rank: SS (10/10) *Effectiveness: 10/10 *Comparison to Competition: 10/10 OVERALL RANKING: 10/10 VoltiaK will DOMINATE in the superheroes category. Besides the odd Hercule and Super Tomato, there is absolutely nothing stopping him. And for a plus, there are only 4 other thunder monsters, (Besides Himself), that could possibly weaken him. He is the best choice. Thunder *Viability Rank: SS (9.5/10) *Effectiveness: 9/10 *Comparison to Competition: 9/10 OVERALL RANKING: 9.5/10 VoltiaK does face some challenges in Thunder wars, as 3/4 of his moves are thunder, and people like Zyla and Mercurius are threats. But mostly, VoltiaK will win. Unless a Faraday is on the enemy team. Then Voltaik is FUCKED. Catégorie:Monsters Catégorie:Superheroes Catégorie:Thunder Monsters Catégorie:Hardened